gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Pictures
Ocean Pictures (オーシャンの写真 - Ōshan no shashin) was a company initially founded in 1999 with the sole intent to make in-house anime based off of Ocean Games popular game franchises. Ocean Pictures was made possible by Takamori Eiichi, a person who worked at Ocean Games for many years. As he was working up the ranks of the company, he kept having this idea floating around in his head. Ever since he was a child, he always had a fascination with anime. So, he decided to take the idea up to his higher-ups, wondering if they would do something with it. And luckily, they did. So, after almost 5 years of planning, Ocean Pictures opened for business. The office was only a five-minute walk from the main Ocean Games building in Kyoto, Japan. However, after a couple of years of making nothing but anime based off of the Ocean Games licenses, they decided that it would be best for the company if they started producing new and original anime alongside the ones created with the already established franchises. This decision really helped the company in the long run, with them receiving some accolades for their renditions of popular series as well as their original projects. Ocean Pictures also has a sister corporation, Ocean Manga who create manga series based off of Ocean Games I.P. However, unlike Ocean Pictures, "Ocean Manga" never decided to spin off and design their very own series. Over the many years of its existence, Ocean Pictures has gained somewhat of a cult following, with some of their series being broadcast years after they originally aired. Their series also seem to last an excruciating amount of time, with many of them going on for over 10 years. The series usually retain the same voice cast and crew for their run. Ocean Pictures ''created many different series, with a couple of them being popular enough to warrant TV movies. However, some of these series were popular enough to receive full-feature film releases. With one example of this being the Quest of the High Score series. The series seemed to be very popular in not only the intended Japanese audience but also surprisingly in North America. So, ''Ocean Pictures decided to produce a movie based off of the series, with it retaining the same characters and art style as the anime. The movie would answer some questions that audiences had after one season of the show concluded. However, this is only one example of ''Ocean Pictures ''using this kind of tactic. List of Series * Seven Seas (1988 - 2002) (Took Over Production in 2000) * Neo Racer: Omega (2000 - 2012) * Isles of Hokkaido (2001 - 2004) * Spectrum Warfare: Zero's Conquest (2001 - 2009) * Year of the Dragon (2002 - 2007) * Seven Seas: Life of a Pirate (2003 - 2012) * Phantom's Resurgence (2004 - 2009) * Kyoto (2006-2008) * Year of the Dragon: Red's Vengeance (2008 - 2012) * Phantom's Revenge (2010 - 2013) * Spectrum Warfare: Lost Cause (2010 - 2011) * Year of the Dragon: The Quasar Crystal (2013 - 2018) * Neo Racer: Tetra (2013 - 2017) * Seven Seas: A Pirate's Way (2013 - 2019) * Quest for the High Score (2014 - 2017) * Year of the Dragon: Red's Battle (2019 - ) * Neo Racer: Nebula's Crown (2019 -) * Quest for the High Score: +1 (2020 -) List of Films * Seven Seas: Milo's Journey (Televised) (2001) * The Life of Yoshiaki (Theatrical) (2002) * Neo Racer: Fight for the Cup (Televised) (2003) * Isles of Hokkaido: Haunting Palace (Televised) (2003) * Isles of Hokkaido: Horror Underneath (Televised) (2004) * Seven Seas: Scabbard's Vengeance (Televised) (2005) * Neo Racer: Jet's Final Race (Televised) (2006) * Warp (Televised) (2006) * Earth Zero (Theatrical) (2007) * Otaku (Theatrical) (2009) * Heroes of the World (Televised) (2010) * First Responders of Kyoto (Theatrical) (2012) * Neo Racer: Race to the Finish (Televised) (2013) * Seven Seas: End of the Sea (Televised) (2014) * Quest for the High Score (Theatrical) (2015) * Earth One (Theatrical) (2017) * Kyoto: Revengence (Televised) (2018) * Marvel's Captain America: The Anime (Televised) (2019) * City of Ghosts (Theatrical) (2019) * Quest for the High Score: Extra Round (Theatrical) (2021) Category:Company Category:Ikateru's Games Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Ocean Pictures Category:Ocean Games Category:Companies